NARAKU'S TWIN SISTER
by Laeila Tsukiyomi-Storm
Summary: INUYASHA AND HIS GANG MEETS NARAKU'S SISTER. DOES SHE WANT TO KILL INUYASHA AND CO. OR DOES SHE WANT TO KILL NARAKU. READ AND FIND OUT! MOST LIKELY WILL BE A SESSHOMARU & KIORI MATCH UP. WHO IS KIORI? READ AND FIND OUT! -on hold util i have time to write-
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE GIRL

**Naraku's Twin sister: An Inu-Yasha Fan fiction**

**I only own a few characters. And those characters are: Kiori; Korea; Marise; Kitnn(pronounced Kiten(Keetin); Kioran; Inari.**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Girl**

**Your POV**

It's just your average day in the feudal era of Japan. Three youkai, three humans are traveling through the forest. One yells out in fury.

'Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am fifteen years old. My life used to be very normal until my fifteenth birthday when I was dragged into the feudal era of Japan. Now I travel with Inu-Yasha, who I first met when I appeared in this world. He wields the sword Tetsusaiga.'

"How long till we reach the end of the damn forest?" he asks frustrated.

A youkai attacks.

"Now this is more like it." He says.

'Then there's Shippo, the cute and adorable little kitsune who Inu-Yasha and I saved against the thunder brothers…'

"Stop Inu-Yasha! Shouldn't you wait for Kagome to sense the shard?!" Shippo says

'Bam!!!' Inu-Yasha hit Shippo on the head.

"OoooWwww!!!!" Shippo yells

'Then Sango, a demon-exterminator whose village was destroyed along with her entire village;

"Be careful Inu-Yasha…" Sango says, "And stay calm."

"Why?!" Inu-Yasha yells asking

'Then there's Miroku the lecherous one, with a hand that always goes south.'

'Slap!'

"Hentai!!!!" Sango says

"I'm sorry Sango but there was a bug." Miroku says with a pink hand mark on his face.

"I know for a matter of fact that there wasn't a bug!!!!" She says.

'Then there's Kilala, a neko youkai who is Sango's faithful companion. She is one of the most adorable neko demons. How we came together, well when I first came to this world when a youkai pulled me into the feudal era and then attacked me some time later also biting me where the Shikon No Tama was before we knew in there. Later on a crow youkai came and took it, and well I shattered it by shooting an arrow with it's foot tied to it, trying to stop the thing. On our journey we ran into several friends and foes. One foe who we are constantly after is Naraku. He pulls trouble for everyone. He cursed Miroku's hand, well his grandfather's hand; and it has passed on through the family to him. He killed Sango's family and friends, and is currently controlling her brother, Kohaku, whom she refuses to fight. His incarnations give us trouble, way too much of it. Mainly it's Kagura, a wind sorceress; Kanna, She can suck the souls of the living into a mirror, not a good thing either; and Hakudoushi, he mainly wants the jewel for himself, and is constantly after me to get my sight of them. They all work for Naraku though, doing his frightful bidding.'

"Wind Scar!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha yells as he destroys the youkai. Kagome walks over an picks up the shard purifying it.

**Meanwhile……**

**Naraku's POV**

"Kiori, you can't escape me, little sister." I say to a female who looked like me. I had shoulder length black hair, with evil and negative red eyes. Even though everyone in the era knew I was half youkai, I looked entirely like a human. But what was different about the girl was that her eyes were a more gentle red color and the length of her black hair went to just above her ankles, in her hair were Blue & Silver highlights. "I can try, Naraku." My little sister grits through her teeth, while being held by one of my tentacles.

"Like I'll give you a choice." I says as I throw Kiori into the forest. The same forest In-uYasha and his gang is in. I watch as Kiori goes flying into Inu-Yasha badly injured from battling me. "WHAT THE Hell?!" Inu-Yasha screams, "Get off of me!" I hear Inu-Yasha yells afterwards. "Inu-Yasha! She can't!" I hear Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome yell at Inu-Yasha.

"Why?!" Inu-Yasha yells. "One, look at her face. Two, look at her completely, she's injured!" The miko says. "Thank you for finding Kiori. If you don't mind, I'll be taking her back now." I state grinning evilly. My miasma flows out of me and towards the group, but is attracted to my little sister's body, and is then blasted full force back at me. I leave right before the miasma, purified, could hit me.

**Your POV**

The gang looks at the girl in Inu-Yasha's lap. "Inu-Yasha put Kiori on Kilala in front of Sango. Sango, keep an eye on her and tell us when she wakes up." Kagome tells Inu-Yasha and Sango. "Ok." Sango says. "Why do I have to?!" Inu-Yasha asks angrily. "Because she's in your lap." Kagome says "So please do it so we can get moving." "Fine." Five minutes later the group gets moving again. A couple of hours later, Kiori wakes up. "Uh…" She says as her eyes flutter. "Guys! She's waking up!" The group stops moving. Sango lays Kiori down. Kiori's eyes open's up. "Are you okay?" Sango asks.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE SISTER & THE PAST

Twin Sister

CHAPTER TWO: THE SISTER & THE PAST

Kiori's POV

"Why is Naraku after you?" The silver hair asks me very rudely. If I wasn't so injured I'd kick that hanyou's ass to the moon!! "Well?" He asks again. "Inu-Yasha! She's injured! Stop forcing her to say anything!" The raven black haired says. I get up and I try to stand. "I don't think…" She starts to say. Suddenly I fall to my knees cringing in pain. "You okay?" the girl asks as she helps me up. "I guess my injuries are worse than I thought." I say. "Will you answer my question now?!" Inu-Yasha asks. I sigh as I start to explain who I am. "My Name is Kiori. Naraku's my twin brother." I say. 3… 2… 1… I think afterwards. **"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** They scream. "Yes, he is my twin brother, so don't give me a problem."

"Uh, how are you related to him? There's no way you can be his sister. There was nothing that said about a female being born with him." Purple robed says.

"You were told about Naraku's birth, but no one heard of his sister's birth."

"Then how were you born?" The orange haired ask curiously and politely. "Onigumo had a twin sister named Marise. Well, unlike Onigumo she was a very pure woman. She and Onigumo were the great-great-great grandchildren of the Priestess Midoriko, but only Marise had her powers. My brother Onigumo was disowned from the family because of his ways."

"That doesn't answer our question." Inu-Yasha says.

"50 years ago; about a year before my brother became Naraku, I was a human woman known as Marise. Bankotsu had taken me prisoner for my brother Onigumo, when they heard about me being chose to become the leader and lead miko of our village…" I explain

"…let me guess, Onigumo wanted to be the leader of your village then. Am I correct?" Purple robes say.

"Yes. You are. Before I go on, may I please learn your names?" I ask.

"I'm Kagome," The girl with raven black hair says, "That's Miroku," Kagome says as she points to the man in the purple robes, "That's Sango," She points to the woman in a pink and green kimono,

"That's Kilala." She points to the two tailed neko-youkai, "That's Shippo," She points to the kid in orange hair, "And Mr. personality over there is Inu-Yasha." She points to the silver haired. "Now you know who we all are. And we know who you are."

"Ok. Anyway, he had Bankotsu capture me so he'll be leader. While he becomes leader, Bankotsu was allowed to torture me to weaken me so he could kill me, but when I could take it no longer, I asked the youkai he held captive for my brother to merge with me."

"How can you do that? They must have been evil." Miroku says.

"Quite the contrary, they were pure, very pure. Each of them having a large amount of pure spiritual energy. They also were the sisters to the youkai that merged with my brother. The youkai were being tortured by Bankotsu too, so they couldn't take it any longer and they agreed. Out the purity of light, hence the half breed Kiori was born. Or technically the full demon. There were several hundred full youkai in there. So I gained the ability to become full youkai at times when I really need it."

"What do ya know, a purificating demon." Inu-Yasha says. "If the same happened to you, then where's your miasma?"

"I can't hurt good only bad. And…I can't control it." I say.

"There's a laugh!!! Really why haven't you used it?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm the younger twin!!!!!!" I yell as I jump up and run off.

Your POV

"Kiori!!!!!" Kagome says, "Inu-Yasha,"

"What?!" he says angrily, as he looks at Kagome and sees a very angry face. "Uh-Oh." **"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT BOY!"** Kagome screams. **'THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!'** Inu-Yasha slams on the ground. Kagome bolts off after Kiori.

With Kiori…

"Stupid Inu-Yasha. I just met him and he's a total asshole to me." Kiori says not noticing a figure behind her.

"What were you saying about my pathetic little half brother?" Says a cold emotionless voice. Guess who? Kiori turns around to see golden orbs staring her down. The man looked exactly like Inu-Yasha, except he was taller; his hair was way longer; he used two swords; and he did not have the ears Inu-Yasha had, he was a full youkai.

"And why would you care?" Kiori says not noticing the danger she was in, when in a flash he had his hand around her neck and pinned her to a tree. "you will not disrespect this Sesshomaru, Wench!"

"Like I'm scared. I have so dealt with much stronger demons." Sesshomaru's hand tightens on Kiori's neck.

"You will not talk to this Sesshomaru unless you are given permission to do so." Sesshomaru says with slit eyes. Kagome walks into the clearing. "Kiori!" Kagome yells. Suddenly Sesshomaru drops Kiori and immediately pins Kagome to the tree by her neck.

"Let her go Sesshomaru." Kiori says threatening. Inu-Yasha walks into the clearing with Sango and the others.

"This Sesshomaru will take no orders from a pathetic half breed. Especially one who's threatening this Sesshomaru."

"Don't underestimate this half breed, Sesshomaru." Kiori says.

Sesshomaru's hand that was around Kagome's neck glows green and Kagome screams. "I don't care who you are Sesshomaru but you're gonna wish that you never tried to hurt my new friend." Kiori says angrily. She bolts at Sesshomaru with her claws flexed. Sesshomaru drops Kagome and swipes at Kiori causing her to fly back.

"Is she crazy? No one's ever been able to fight hand to hand with out either being killed or at least injured pretty badly." Shippo says.

"With the face Sesshomaru is making, I take it he wants to kill Kiori." Miroku says. Kiori gets up to see Sesshomaru already drawing Tensiega and swing it at her. "Dragon strike!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Kiori cries as she is thrown from the blast. They see Kiori not moving from the blast. Sesshomaru walks back to Kagome and grabs her by the neck to get her up and then around the waist. "You wench, are coming with this Sesshomaru." He says.

"Not if _this_ Kiori lets you." Kiori Says. Sesshomaru turns around to see Kiori Standing up with a huge hole in her stomach, and several major cuts on her arms, legs, and back. The entire group watches in surprise as all the injuries including hole in Kiori's stomach close completely healed.

"Interesting" Sesshomaru says. "How wench?" "Regeneration. I cannot die." Kiori says. **"And my name is Kiori, KI-OR-I, not, WOMAN, or BITCH, or, WENCH!!!!"** She screams. Sesshomaru drops Kagome again and attacks Kiori with speed making her fly into a tree shattering it.

"If that's how you wanna play, then fine. I'll play in your terms of power." Kiori says as she walks out of the splintered pile. Suddenly right after she walked out her appearance begins to change. Her hair changes from Black, Blue & Silver to black, blue, silver, and pink. Her black and purple kimono changed to a black and silver battle kimono with her hair in a long braid. Instead of human ears or ears like a half breed (mainly dog/cat ears) She had the ears of a full youkai. Like Sesshomaru but instead of a silver pelt, she had black pelt on her right shoulder. On her pelt was a black Spider mark with silver stripes, a blue crescent and full moon, and three golden stars surrounding both of the moons and the spider marks.

"She's pretty." Shippo says.

"This is going to be very interesting." Sesshomaru says as his claws glow. Kiori's claws glow too. He bolts at Kiori again. As they clash a large bright light appears as both poisons clash. Sesshomaru and Kiori flies back both injured, but only Sesshomaru got up. Kiori was unconscious. "This can't be good." Sango says as Sesshomaru walks over and picks Kiori up. His cloud of youkai appears around him and lifts them off the ground. "Kiori!" Kagome manages to squeak. "Take care of the Miko." Sesshomaru says. "Whether you like it or not, and when you're ready or not, this Sesshomaru will come for her."

"Not if I can help it." Inu-Yasha says.

"You, little brother can't help it." Sesshomaru says as he flies off.


	3. Not A Chapter

Hey, its demoness-of-crystal, sorry I haven't been on to add to my stories.

I have to say that I have no more ideas on how to write my first two stories.

So if you want my Tokyo mew mew & inuyasha crossover email me at Bre7727 aol (dot) com.

If you want me inuyasha story email me at anglcbrt2010 aol (dot) com.

It is first come first serve.


End file.
